The World Stained Red
by Gir276
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a young vulnerable Ghoul who runs away from home to join Fairy Tail, a notorious Ghoul sanctuary whose members are famous for their overly destructive antics. She is invited into the Sanctuary by Natsu Dragneel, a Ghoul from Fairy Tail with a very fierce Kagune, who travels the land of Fiore in search of his foster parent, a Legendary Ghoul named Igneel


Chapter 1 (A New Beginning)

The sky jet black, not a star to be seen. The moon a new and the rustles of leaves. Scared and cold I knew I couldn't look back, for thee would get I. Trees, roots, and twigs all around ,not a city or town to be heard. Running as fast as my legs could go, only hoping I was losing thee. Thee was bad, thee was cruel. Thee would only hurt I. With my breath a stager and my legs burning in pain, I kept running. Running and Running into the darkness of the night, running into a void that lead straight to hell. The only thought that was in my head was to run away from thee. Panting and gasping for air I pushed myself harder. I had to get away. My home is now a hell and I couldn't be there no more. For I is a monster; and a monster does not have a home to go to. For I eat others such as you. I thirst for blood and flesh and my eyes tell that I am different from the rest. My eyes are black voids and my pupils are red rings. I get violent and sadistic and can't think right. I want to change; I am tired of people fearing me. I want the presence of others and the comfort of a loved one. I want to know how to love and to care for others instead of craving only for their flesh. Tears streaming out of my once honey brown eyes; and my long golden hair swinging side to side as I ran. As I ran from the home I once loved. Now I feel nothing but hate for my home. What they call the 13th ward. They have tossed me on the streets and now I have left them behind. Me as the monster I am, is going to make a new beginning.

Tripping over a root I fell to the ground letting out a small girly scream. Lying on the dirt ground I take in gulps of air trying to recover from my long run. Tears still steaming down my eyes I banged my fists to the ground. I can't take this no more, my life has always had pain, but this much pain was too much. The CCG had taken it too far this time. They had turned my wonderland into a nightmare. Mama, Papa, and I were drinking one of the only drinks we could, Coffee. We were all talking about actives we would like to get done tomorrow. With the giggles and jokes shared around our little table I thought that this was one of the best day I have had, but I was wrong. I was so very wrong. In the mist of our little coffee time you could say blood was splattered. Two CCG men had broken into our house and took the lives of my mother and father. I will never forgive what they did. I will vow to kill every single CCG member. I hold a hatred for them, but that is not the reason why I ran away from the 13th ward. No the reason is that one certain ghoul, or monster I would like to say, betrayed me.

When my mother and father had passed away, when I was seven, I found a new reason to live. I found a new home. That home was Sabertooth. They took me in, cared for me. I was happy. My best friend was a little boy named Sting. He was charming, kind, loyal, and smart in his own stupid way. I would never forget the person he once was. As we grew up he changed. He changed in the worse way possible. The small child I once knew and loved turned into a cold hearted, cannibalistic man. Many people were in this sanctuary, it didn't matter if they were strong or weak. Everyone did their part. We were all like a happy family. A happy family until Sting had lost his human side. I was sent to the store no more than two blocks away from the safe haven to pick up coffee. Then I smelt a whiff of blood, knowing I had trouble controlling my eyes, I ran to Sabortooth, but as I got closer to the sanctuary the scent of blood got closer too. With worry and fear that the CCG had taken my new family away I started to run full speed ahead. Knocking several people over and pushing some to the side I finally made it to the base. When I walked in I wished I hadn't. Everyone dead, body limbs torn and thrown on the floor. Blood smeared on the walls and furniture, and the worst part was the whole scene made my mouth water. As I walked closer into the once safe haven the smell of metallic got stronger. I stopped to the door of my room, hoping that what I had thought to be wrong. There was a nagging in the back of my head saying to run away, but I didn't listen. Opening the door, you could say I almost threw up. Sting standing in the door way covered in my comrades blood. Falling to my knees and letting a blood curdling scream. This couldn't be happing, this wouldn't be happing, but it was. Within the few seconds I had let out my scream I felt a pressure around my waist, almost like a hug. Looking up with dull eyes I found the sadistic ones of Sting. He chuckled and then buried his head into my shoulder. To scared to move, we stayed in that position for a bit, till I found a sharp pain in my neck. Feeling nauseous and disgusted I shook myself free from the blonds piercing teeth. Knowing my monster side was showing I got up and ran. I ran and ran. There was no stopping me and now I lay exhausted on the ground waiting till thee comes to finds me and eats me alive like he did with all my other friends. One might say this would be the end, but I will say this is the beginning of a new start.

Determine to travel to a new ward I started to crawl on all fours. I will do this. I have to do this, because if I don't then mama's last dying words would be all in vain. I can hear them loud and clear in my head. You have to live no matter what happens; you have to live my life. You have to show me a world where we ghouls and humans can live as one. Please Lucy, Lucy…Lucy please. Hearing the same words eco in my head, I had found some strength and stood up. Still wobbly on my feet I took steps forward. Small, then larger till I was in a full out sprint this time, when running it was different, This is different cause I had more courage when I first started this run, I wasn't scared of myself anymore. I am a ghoul and no one could tell me anything else. All of a sudden I grew a tail. It was like a whip with a heart shaped head. Confused at first till I realized it was my kagune, I used it to my advance. Using my whip like kagune I wrapped it around tree branches and jumped into the air, till I was on the top of the trees bouncing from top to top like a squirrel. That way if Sting did catch up to me he would have a hell a hard time reaching me. Filled with more strength than ever before I went faster, than even faster. I couldn't help it, it felt so right. The breeze in my face without a care in the world, but I could not forget myself in the heat of the moment. I am here to run away from Sting and to reach the 20th ward. With my feet gracefully jumping from branch to branch I felt alive and I felt hungry. Hungry for the flesh I hate so much. I hate the fact that when I don't eat I only drive myself crazy. I hate how I have to kill others, and I hate the fact that I am like a living zombie, that eats whatever human flesh it can get its hands on. I damn myself to hell for being like this. I hate it, but I just have to keep sane till I see the 20th ward. Then I should be fine, and anyways the 20th ward should not be that far anymore anyways. With my kagune still out I used it to swing from branch to branch. Going even faster I started to drool at the mere thought of metallic blood going down my throat, or the alive feeling you get when you rip a person in half while they scream in pure agony to only die a mere second later. Flesh, Flesh, Blood, Skin, Need, To, Eat, with those constant thoughts going through my head it was almost imposable to keep a straight head. Lights, wait lights, all my thought of flesh were gone and what was left was me standing on a tree as still as a cat. Lights were all that ran through my head. Jumping even higher and faster than before I went towards the lights, and no more than a couple seconds later I found the city or to be more exact the 20th ward.

A good sixty feet off the ground, I catapulted into the city. Flying threw the sky I started to lose altitude and started falling towards the ground. Ready for the impact I curled myself into a ball. I waited and waited, but nothing came. Opening my eyes I looked around. I was pressed against someone's chest and their arms were holding me bridal style.

"That fall could of killed ya." The voice sounded smooth and low, like a male. Squirming out of the persons hold, I landed on both of my feet.

"Well I didn't ask you to catch me," I snapped at the unknown person. Looking up I saw a man who was at least a good six inches taller than me. He had cat shaped eyes and a very muscular built. His eyes were onyx and his hair was very spiky; the weirdest thing was the color of his hair. I mean for crying out loud it was pink. I let out a small giggle.

"What are ya laughing at," He said trying to hide his pink hair with his hands.

"Nothing."

"Nothing my ass," he mumbled. I giggled a little bit more and stepped closer to the man. Realizing my eyes were still in my hideous form and my kagune was out I took a jump back from him. He looked startled at first. Then he relaxed.

"Look if ya think I am going to hurt you or turn you in then you're dead wrong. I am not like that." Looking at the man I could tell by his eyes he was telling the truth, but I still wanted to be careful. I took a couple steps closer to him, with my kagune ready to kill. The pink haired man being smart took the hint and kept his distance away from me, or at least I thought he was smart. One minute he is in front of me and the second he holding me from behind. With my mind still a little fuzzy for hunger I take this in a danger. Trying to get out of his grip I wiggled, clawed, and bit. Then when he was off guard I took my whip like kagune and wrapped it around his leg. Once that was done with all my strength I lifted him up. He let go of me, so this was my chance to get away. Throwing the man as far as I could, he was thrown a good 20 meters into a building. Looking like he was knocked out I took my kagune and used it to get on the building tops. When my feet touched the cool surface of the concrete, asphalt tops I broke into a sprint jumping from building to building. After a minute of sprinting and jumping really fast I think I lost him. Panting for air I took a seat to calmly collect myself, or as much as I could. The hunger I was feeling is making it difficult, and if I don't eat soon I might hurt someone I don't want to. I will be like a zombie, a cannibalistic killer, and a mind with no reason. With drool hanging out the sides of my mouth and the pure dryness of my throat I could not help it anymore. I needed to feel the thick warm blood of another down my throat. I needed the taste and the crunch you get when you tear away at human skin with a single bite. I also needed the sounds of screaming as the food gets pulled apart and blood showers down on you. That is the best time, that is the most satisfying way to eat your pray. With salvia building up in my mouth and my stomach crying out in pain I sniffed the air. That pink haired man was close by, but Sting Eucliffe was closer. With a mind filled with revenge and hunger I got up and started out in a full on run in the direction of Sting. Moving faster than before letting all my sorrows and fears fly past me I had turned in to a mindless animal that prowled the night. Slowing down to sniff the air once more I could tell the person, my pray was right underneath me. I don't even know who I am chasing; I just know that it is food. Walking to the end of the building, I could see a blond haired kid, my pray. With the ghoul sent that filled my nose not caring if I eat a human or not, I tipped over the edge of the building. Falling from a three story high height I positioned myself like I was diving into a pool. Falling at speed unknown I went full blown ahead. With my hands down in front of me and the boy only a meter away I licked my lips. When I finally could touch the boy I went to grab his shoulders flipping myself onto my feet and the force of my fall went to the boy who was now laying face up on the ground. With the boy hacking up delicious blood I went over and put my finger to the corner of his mouth so it was drenched in the gooey redness. Taking the red covered finger and bringing it to my face I popped it into my mouth. With a moan of satisfaction, I looked at the boy. He was like me. He had black eyes and his kagune was wrapped around his arm to make a spiral with a pointed end. With a small smirk I hovered over the body of the boy or monster and took my kagune and stabbed him straight through the stomach. Coughing up more blood and hacking more than before my smirk turned into a sadistic smile. How I so wanted to do this, how I want to eat him now, but can't. He deserves more pain; I want to hear him beg my name out in mercy. Chuckling darkly at the mere thought I hovered over his still body. His eyes tracing my every movement on mine till I was face to face with him.

"This is pay back," with those few, but meaningful words I lunged at the side of his shoulder and sank my teeth into the tender flesh feeling blood going down my throat. With a moan and a hum I bit down harder. The boy tried to throw me off as he screamed in pain, but it was no use. No use at all. I kept biting harder till the chunk of flesh came off and was in my mouth. Swallowing the heavenly meat, my mouth watered for more. Trying to get another bite at his neck he moved from under my hold. Impressed that my pray was putting up a fight I stood up and waited for him to stand up too. The boy, or shall I say thee stood up surly and slowly. Holding his the chunk I bit out of him with his normal hand and the other with the blue spiral pointed at me. My kagune whipping from side to side like an angry cat I jumped onto a concession stand. The boy panting for air finally spoke.

"I see you lost it too, your mind I mean." With a growl I continued to listen. "It was going to happen sooner or later. Someone was going to eat everyone, I mean it is in our nature to kill and eat like mindless animals. What am I saying, we are animals," The monster said in a snarky tone. I took a step forward to lunge at Sting, but someone beat me too it. It was the man I met earlier, how could he be here? He was also covered in flames, so that must be he is human, I thought, but I was sure he smelled like a ghoul. In this word only human can possess magic, it is one of the ways to determine if a person is a ghoul or not because out kagune and magic don't mix. Looking at the two men I saw that Sting had a face on of full terror.

The pink haired man pulled his hand back and said the words, "Fire Dragon Iron Fist." When his fist hit Sting straight on in the face he flew into a building 10 meters away. The man walked up to Sting and I swear I could hear a low growling noise emitting from him. "If you think ghouls are animals, and only fest on others because they want to, then you are dead wrong." With those few words the pinket kicked Sting in the stomach and he slid about a meter away from the man. I sat there watching the man beat Sting senseless, I watched the blood that flew into the air, I watched as I heard the cracking of bones. Then I saw the man stop punching and kicking the already broken blond. The pink haired man looked in my direction. "Hey you girl from before, I know you ought to be hungry but I don't think it is a wise idea to eat him alive."

Looking at the pink haired man from my spot I yell, 'Why not."

"Well I know a place called Fairy Tail that help people like you. They will give you food without the guilt of killing another, but you do have to work there, but it would be worth it cause you gain friends and family to care about, and we all treat each others as equals."

"Sounds nice, but I can't join." Sure it sounded nice to any ghoul, but I don't want to have a new family for it all to be taken away again. Jumping off the concession stand I walked up to the well built man. With my kagune no more I said, "I have my reasons, and maybe I will join or not. I just have a lot to sort out." The man gave me a worried look.

"Well even if you don't want to join at least let me offer ya a bite and a place of rest." Knowing I have no place to stay…

"Sure, but I am leaving first thing."

"Fine with me, but I will get you to join."

"And why is that."

"Cause you are a nice person walking on the wrong path." It was silent after that. I stood there and looked at the ground. He called me nice, are those words from his heart? Feeling my cheeks start to heat up I felt the need to find something to distract myself. Seeing Stings body covered in blood my mouth started to water again. Walking past the pinket and to Sting I crouched down and said

"You aren't good enough to be eaten," with those final words I shoved my hand into Stings chest creating a hole. I grabbed his heart and yanked it out of him. Watching it beat for a couple seconds till I closed my fist squishing the heart. Bursting like a water balloon blood splattered all over me. Getting up from my spot and dropping the popped heart by Sting's now dead body I looked up at the man.

"Come on lets go, I don't have all night." The man smiled and grabbed my wrist taking me to his sanctuary, Fairy Tail. Along the run there I couldn't help but ask, "Hey what's your name?"

"The name is Natsu Dragneel." Testing it out a couple of time, it felt right to say his name. With a smile on my face we ran together in our blood stained clothes, maybe I will join after all.

To Be Continued…


End file.
